


3 Star Reds

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Anger, Family, Frustration, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Mention of Chrom, Minor cursing, Summoning, rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 21:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Kiran just can't seem to reunite the entire family.





	3 Star Reds

“H-Hi, I’m Stahl-eep!” Stahl let out a short scream as a rock sailed past his head.

“ _Damn it, Stahl!!!”_

“Wh-What!?” Standing in front of the cavalier was an assorted group of heroes. A white cloaked figure, Lucina, female Robin, male Robin, and female Morgan. “What is-!” Another rock sailed past him.

_“One Morgan! Or one Chrom! But no, the RNG gods have decided to curse me and saddle me with another Grima-damned Stahl!”_

N-Now, calm down, Kiran.” Robin, the female one, attempted to calm down the cloaked figure while Lucina approached Stahl, who stood still, looking very confused. 

“Lucina? What’s going on?”

“Um…” Lucina surveyed the Stahl up and down. “It’s… It’s just a dream, Stahl. You’ll go back home soon.” 

“Oh.” Stahl relaxed. “That’s good. I wouldn’t want to stay here with that angry person..."

 _“YOU’RE DAMN RIGHT I’M ANGRY!!!”_ Kiran lunged forward and grabbed Stahl’s arm and his horse’s reins. “Come here!”

“W-Wait!” Stahl yelped as Kiran dragged both him and his horse to a dais in the back of the Summoning Ruins. They were a lot stronger than they looked.

“Stay here!” Kiran snapped, leaving Stahl and the horse at the dais. “And don’t move!”

“O-Okay.” 

“Don’t worry, Stahl!” Morgan chirped out. “You’ll be back home in no time!”

“Right.” Kiran pointed Breidablik at the man, then shot a blank. A puff of air flew past him, and the man disappeared in a flash of light. All that was left was a small bag—feathers. Grumbling, Kiran tucked the bag into their cloak then whirled around to summon again.

 “K-Kiran, why don’t we go back.” Robin chuckled nervously. “You’re running yourself raw here… Let’s go back. You can always try again tomorrow.”

 “No, Robin.” Kiran loaded up a few more orbs into Breidablik, a determined gleam in their eyes. “I’m going to get your son or your husband if it’s the last thing I do.” They took aim and fired.

 “Name’s Hinata-“

 " _DAMN YOU, RNG GODS!!!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Do you all ever get that sinking feeling whenever you look into your box of heroes and see those six 3-star Stahl's staring back at you?
> 
> No?
> 
> WELL I DO.
> 
> "Morgan," I keep whispering as I snipe reds, "Or Chrom. C'mon, just give me one more focus five-star and I'll be happy."
> 
> BUT NOPE.
> 
> I keep getting 3 stars, and it's always Stahl. Or Hinata. Or Palla. And after a while, it gets very tiring.
> 
> Six. Gosh. Darn. Stahl's.
> 
> *Flips table*
> 
> Ahem. So, anyways, what are your summoning frustrations? Hope everyone's having a better time than me!
> 
> As always, if you enjoyed, don't be afraid to leave kudos/comments!


End file.
